Bet You'll Leave Me A Memory
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [AU][HighSchool][Yuriku:Sokai:Romine:OCxAxel]It all started when one of my best friends shoved some guy's face into a rotten bowl of soup. From there it seemed like everything changed, I met the guy's best friend, Riku.
1. The Soup

_I'm currently working on a clouffie for a challenge, but I wanted to make this one while I was at It. XD I'm done with all my big projects (finally) so I can finally relax now! YAY! _

**.:xXx:Real Ninjas Have Theme Songs:xXx:..**

Yuffie Kisaragi sat at the bench with her friends as she placed her shopping bags of various stores beside her at her feet which were _aching_.

The girl beside her with dark red hair was currently not paying attention to anyone. Her mind was in her small cell phone, texting who knows.

The girl in front of Yuffie was a blonde who was sitting at the very edge of the bench, trying to shy away from Yuffie's other best friend, Evangeline, who was currently deeply evolved with some _punk_ who had notably been stalking the girls since they first arrived at the mall.

Evangeline, Namine, and Kairi were their names.

And Yuffie.

But to point out all the rest of their features, Kairi had beautiful long dark red hair, tannish skin, a pink skirt, pink boots, and pink hoodie. Basically everything in her world was _pink. _Aerith's idol.

The other girl, Namine, had light blonde hair, entrancing royal blue eyes, pale skin, a white dress that fitted her body perfectly, white sandals, and a shy look about her.

Evangeline, that bitch of the group, had long shiny black hair, unique silver eyes, pale skin, a black tee that showed most of her stomach and said "Mommy said I Could Become Anything I Wanted, so I Became Lesbian." She wore long black baggy pants with several metal chains hanging from it.

Yuffie, who was the last one of the clique, had short black shaggy hair, a green tee that also showed her stomach, short green shorts, and a pair of skater shoes that must have been several sizes too big.

Yuffie stared at the soup in front of Evangeline that was currently untouched. It must have been there for several _days _because flies buzzed over it and the small was awful. Evangeline gave a glance to Yuffie's way, telling her that she was getting sick of the punk next to her.

Yuffie sighed, bored. This was _not _how she wanted to spend her day. I mean, seriously, this place was out materia! MATERIA!

So she bought some more shruikens (A/N: I know I spelt that wrong XD), potions, clothes, and pranks.

Not only was that apart of her bad day, but she spent all of her Munny. Munny was lovely. You could eat it all up… I mean, seriously, who didn't like it in their pockets?

**Is Changing to Yuffie's Point of View…**

Evangeline shifted so her back was turned to the soup. She continued to talk to the boy, who was not even looking in her eyes, but staring at her mouth. Evangeline smiled wickedly, and I grinned too. This was going to be interesting.

The boy said something quietly to Evangeline before closing his eyes slowly and leaning towards her. Evangeline waited until her was only a couple centimeters apart, and then darted towards Namine. When his face was where he was _supposed _to meet Evangeline's, Evangeline darted quickly behind him, then pressed his face smack into the soup.

I burst out laughing with Namine's silent giggles. The boy lifted his head quickly, and Evangeline gave a sly smile of delight.

The boy backed off and wiped the… _slime _off his face. He rolled his eyes, and ran off to a group of boys sitting across the lunch room.

Evangeline sat back down in her spot, and avoided the slime spilled in front of her. She looked rather pleased with herself, but this was the face of success. I mean, who wouldn't be?

_I was going to put more in, but I decided to leave it short and with a cliffy. There's more to Yuffie and more KH characters. Such as Roxas, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Rinoa, Aerith… and some other people… -thinks-_

_I hope you liked this chapter… please review! _


	2. Slapped!

_Thanks for your reviews, guys. They really help. For everyone else who reads this but doesn't review, please do so. I accept flames because they help. But if you are going to flame, then give me some ways to make it better and what I did to tick you off. _

_Second, What do you all think of Evangeline? My OC? Need anything?_

_Third- Rhea belongs to Cyangurl. She was requested to be put in this fic. _

_Please R&R… Thanks!_

**-Pain-**

Seconds passed, and laughter filled our small table. We caught the oblivious Kairi on what had happened, and then we were ready to leave. Problem is- the punk's gang wouldn't let us.

"We the hell did you do that?" The leader of the gang asked Evangeline. He was a little taller then she was- red spiky hair, a tattoo under his eyes, fair color of skin. He wore a dark leather trench coat to cover the rest of his clothes.

"Because," Evangeline protested. She put her hands on her hips, and leaned forward to the guy to get in his face, letting him know she wasn't afraid of his continuous threats. "_He _was being a WHORE!"

Axel- the "gang's" leader- snorted in Evangeline's face. He leaned forward so the two had very little space between their bodies. They stared at each other, both of them seemed like they were having a blinking contest.

_Blink, blink. _

_Bliiiink…_

Voices.

Damn.

Now I have to blink.

ANYWAY…

Soon enough Evangeline drew back her hand unexpectedly, and slapped Axel across his right cheek. The slap echoed and his finger touched the glowing red hand mark. She nodded, and with attitude, she walked away form the gang, motioning her hand behind her to follow.

We weren't all that surprised actually, Evangeline makes it so she _always _wins. It appeared that Axel was going to win the blinking contest. But I mean, couldn't she have just made him flinch instead of slap the poor man? I mean he looks so _innocent_ back there with his fingers to his cheek and his face looking like he could chop off her head!

Haha.

Not seriously.

Ah well.

I shared a glance with Namine and Kairi before we all took off after Evangeline. None of us really talked or anything, we just kinda wanted to make our _point _. I overheard from behind us, _"bitch."_

I ignored it, Leon's constant cussing under his breath and thinking that I can't hear thing gets you used to it. I grinned happily, and skipped off into the parking lot ahead of the rest of the gang. I span around merrily, screaming, and flapped my arms. An old couple stared at me for a minute, and when I met their gaze, they immediately looked to the ground and began walking away as quickly as the old farts could with they're little walkers could go.

Haha.

I scare people.

When the gang came in sight, I ran as quickly as I could go to Kairi's little red Jetta. (A/N: I dunno if I spelt that right…) I hopped in the front seat, and locked it.

Then it hit me.

_My bags._

**---**

_I hoped you liked it- it was a little bit of randomness. Sorry, Fel, that I haven't put Rhea in it yet. I will hopefully next chapter! Haha!_

_Anyways, review… ideas… suggestions…_

_-Cough, cough-_


End file.
